Día de los inocentes
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella esta enamoradísima de su tutor Edward Cullen, dos años mayor que ella. Alice le recomienda declararlo en el día de los inocentes, así no tendría nada que perder, pero las cosas se dan de otra manera.BPOV. One Shot. Lemmon


**Día de los Inocentes.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary**: Bella esta enamoradísima de su tutor Edward Cullen, dos años mayor que ella. Alice le recomienda declararlo en el día de los inocentes, así no tendría nada que perder, pero las cosas se dan de otra manera.

* * *

—Bella, no seas tonta, ¡No tienes nada que perder! —chilló Alice por teléfono.

—No eres tú la que se expone a la vergüenza pública —le reclamé.

—Nada va a salir mal, es cuestión de mentalidad —respondió mi amiga.

—¡Tú estas loca! Alice Brandon —chillé.

—¡Tú estas enferma de inseguridad! —rió.

—Nos vemos mañana, si es que me aparezco.

—Tendrás que aparecer, tenemos clases de literatura —rió.

—Nos vemos —me despedí y corté.

Mañana era el día de los inocentes, fecha propicia para declararle mi amor a Edward Cullen, según Alice. A mi parecer, era la mejor fecha para quedar en ridículo.

Todos los años era el centro de bromas en el colegio. El último día de los inocentes, para mí había sido horrendo. Jessica Stanley dejó en mi casillero un perfume, sin saber la procedencia me coloqué en la muñeca, sólo un poco, me acerqué a oler el aroma y era peor que una bomba de mal olor. Todo el pasillo quedó impregnado con el desagradable aroma y para mi más mala suerte, resulté alérgica a la mezcla, por lo que tuve que ir a la enfermería. Me pasé una semana entera enronchada. Parecía un pez globo, versión Isabella Swan.

Desperté acelerada. Como novedad mi alarma no sonó. Corrí a la ducha, me vestí en dos minutos. Tiempo record. Tomé un pan integral y salí directo a tomar el autobús.

¡Genial! No llegué ni a la esquina y se había marchado.

Me devolví a casa, tomé la bicicleta y me fui en ella. ¡Me veía divina! Con falda y en bicicleta.

—¡Bella! ¿Por qué no has venido en el autobús? —dijo Rose al verme entrar al salón.

—Seguro huyó de mis bromas —aseguró Emmett.

—No, sólo me quedé dormida —respondí dejando caer en la silla mi bolso.

—¡Hola Bella! —me saludó Alice con un fuerte abrazo.

—Suéltame Alice, ¡Me ahogas! —chillé.

Alice me soltó y todos comenzaron a reír, no era necesario adivinar que… me saqué el chaleco delgado y pude ver que tenía pegado un cartel.

_Rata de laboratorio._

_INOCENTE._

Inhale y exhale en un intento por calmarme, Alice se sentó en su puesto y modulo en silencio sus disculpas.

Llegó el profesor y comenzó a pasar su materia. Nada que mereciese mi atención, me sabía de memoria la historia del país y él no incentivaba a estudiarla. Gracias a Dios sólo eran 45 minutos con él.

Al salir al pasillo pude ver a Edward Cullen, mi profesor tutor de Algebra, él asistía a dos cursos más avanzados que el mío y estaba en el sistema de tutores, para ayudar a alumnos de niveles más bajos.

—Es tú oportunidad —me susurró Alice.

Comencé a oír risas y susurros a mis espaldas. ¡No, otra vez no! Rogué en vano.

—Bella ¡Sácate el delantal! —me chilló ose.

—¡Oh! Bella, juro que yo no fui —dijo Alice.

Al sacarme el delantal pude ver que había una enorme mancha roja, supuse que de tintura, al parecer estaba en mi asiento.

—¿Marea roja? —dijo petulante Jessica Stanley.

—¡Zorra! —le gritó Rose.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —se devolvió Jessica.

—¡Eres una puta zorra! —le chilló en su cara Rose.

—Déjalo Rosalie no vale la pena —le aconsejé en vano.

Rosalie tomó del cabello a Jessica y lo restregó contra la pintura aún fresca de mi delantal. Después de eso y no conforme con los chillidos de la chica le propinó un par de golpes y se alejó gritando su venganza.

Alice no estaba atenta a la golpiza, ya que al terminar esta me pellizco para decirme que Edward Cullen todavía estaba allí. Al parecer no le había causado gracia el asunto y miraba con receló a Jessica que se iba gritando como loca.

—Parece que esta molesto—dijo Alice.

—Siempre esta molesto ¿A caso nunca le has visto? —rió Rose.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunté.

—Si, aún me causa gracia esa pobre chica —rió.

—Gracias por la defensa, aunque era innecesaria —sonreí.

—Esa zorra te quería dejar mal ante Edward y lo sabes —reclamó.

—Bueno, allá ella —dijo Alice —. Después de todo quien se fijaría en una plástica.

Todas reímos ante el comentario.

Caminábamos hacía la próxima sala de clases cuando Edward nos interceptó.

—Viene hacía acá—susurró Alice.

—No, seguro va a hablarle a otra persona —le respondí.

—Bella, no es por ser alarmista, pero viene hacía acá —dijo Rose.

Entonces intenté no mirar hacia donde estaba Edward, verle me hacía ponerme extraña, diría que estúpida, en realidad ¿Quién no se ponía idiota con Edward Cullen? Eso era inevitable.

—Bella—me llamó.

Alice soltó una risita y Rose la reprendió con un notorio codazo.

—Hola Edward —le respondí alejándome un poco de las chicas.

—¿Hoy tendremos sesión de algebra? —preguntó.

Era obvio que ese era el tema, no había otro del cual él desearía hablarme.

—S-Si, creo que si —tartamudeé.

—¿A que hora nos vemos? —sonrió.

—A las 10:30 tengo libre el laboratorio —respondí.

Me había eximido del laboratorio de biología por lo que tenía dos bloques libres en las que Edward y yo nos íbamos a la biblioteca a estudiar.

—Entonces en la biblioteca —sonrió y se fue.

Alice, Rose y yo entramos a la clase de literatura, dos horribles horas, me encantaba la clase, la materia en sí, pero el profesor Gartner era horrible.

—Bella, ¿Le dirás a Edward? —susurró Alice que se sentaba a mi lado.

—¿Qué? —me hice la desentendida.

—Ya sabes, no me vengas a decir que no te acuerdas —me reprendió.

—¡Ah! Eso —simule —No lo he pensado aún —susurre.

—Srta. Swan —me reprendió el profesor —. ¿Usted me diría que es un Collige Virgo Rosa?

—El Collige Virgo Rosa es un tópico literario similar al Carpe diem, pero insita a la mujer a aprovechar su juventud y lozanía, fue utilizado muchas veces por Góngora y su nombre deriva de un verso de Ausonio que decía: Coge, virgen la rosa —respondí segura.

El señor Gartner no volvió a dirigirme la palabra a lo largo de la clase.

—Bella —volvió a susurrarme Alice.

—Alice ¡Cállate! —le reprendió Rose.

—¡Ay! Que eres pesada —le criticó.

—¡Cállense las dos! —sentencié.

Al salir de la clase, Rose y Alice se fueron a Biología, mientras que en silencio me fui directo a la Biblioteca.

A lo largo del camino pude ver como Ven se reía por que Ángela había caído en su broma. El ambiente sin duda era festivo, mientras que para mi era de extrema precaución, evitaba a toda costa caer en las bromas que rodeaban los pasillos.

—¡Bella! —me gritó Mike.

Volteé sin ánimos de saludarle.

—Hola —dije sin entusiasmo.

—Hola, Bella ¿Dónde vas?

—A la biblioteca, tengo tutoría —respondí.

—¿Cullen?

—Si, con Edward —dije cortante.

—¿Irás a la fiesta de los Inocentes? —me preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Lo dudo —dije con sinceridad—creo que tengo examen la otra semana.

—Bella, tú no sales nunca —me criticó.

—Lo siento, Mike, voy retrasada —dije a modo de despedida.

—Te estaré esperando —gritó.

No le hice caso, Mike era demasiado insistente y eso no me gustaba.

Retomé mi camino hacía la biblioteca donde Edward me estaba esperando.

—Has llegado tarde —me reprendió.

Mire el reloj, sólo habían sido tres míseros minutos.

—Lo siento —me dispensé.

—Despreocúpate —sonrió.

Me quedé obsesionada con su sonrisa… no me atrevía a hablarme a menos que él lo hiciese primero.

—¿Te han molestado mucho? —me preguntó mientras dejaba su cazadora en el respaldo de la silla.

—Menos que otros años —respondí avergonzada.

—Menos mal —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Menos mal? —se me escapó el pensamiento. Es que no entendía ese comentario.

—Bueno, claro… Este… Olvídalo —se sentó a mi lado.

—Iré a buscar el libro de Algebra —dije para escabullirme de allí. Sin dudas él había notado mi rubor.

Comencé a recorrer las estanterías sin mirar un solo libro, claro estaba que no iba a buscar el tomo de Algebra, pero era una buena escusa.

—Aquí no encontrarás el tomo de Algebra —dijo Edward que estaba detrás de mí —Menos si miras al piso —rió.

¡Genial! Me ruboricé aún más.

—E-Este y-yo… —dije sin voltear.

—Bella, mírame —dijo sujetándome del brazo para guiarme hacía él.

—¿Qué? —miré al suelo evitando sus ojos.

—El pasillo de Algebra esta por acá —me susurró.

Edward sacó el libro de Algebra de su estante y nos volvimos a la mesa de estudio.

Comenzó a explicarme alguna de las ecuaciones cuadráticas que estaban en el libro. Traté de poner atención y no desviar mis pensamientos, aunque me era muy difícil, pues mi tutor era hipnotizante, por decir lo menos.

—¿Entendiste? —me preguntó.

—S-Si —mentí.

—¿Segura?

—N-No —reí tímidamente.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con la hermosa sonrisa de Edward, que me miraba con ternura.

—Entonces vamos de nuevo —sonrió.

Volvió a explicarme, esta vez intenté poner atención y no perderme en sus hermosos ojos. Pero, a pesar de mi intento por entender y haberme concentrado en lo que él me decía no logré captar como se hacía.

—Está bien —me dijo al ver que no entendí —Creo que iré a buscar otro tomo más sencillo para que me entiendas.

—¿Voy yo? —me ofrecí.

—No, será mejor que yo lo busque, tú te puedes equivocar —sonrió.

Me ruboricé ante su comentario.

Jugué con el lápiz, una y otra vez, evitando pensar en lo que me había dicho Alice, aunque de nada servía ya que su vocecita retumbaba en mi cabeza.

"_Bella, es tú oportunidad, si no funciona apela al día de los inocentes"_

Pero sabía que no sería capaz, estúpidamente cada vez que él me hablaba parecía árbol navideño, mi rostro cambiaba de colores y mis neuronas parecían esfumarse.

Me pareció extraño, llevaba un buen rato sentada y Edward aún no aparecía.

El silencio de la biblioteca fue interrumpido por un estruendo. Me asusté. La Sra. Perkins, la bibliotecaria, se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacía donde había sentido el golpe. La seguí. Éramos las únicas en la biblioteca y nos demorábamos mirando cada una de las estanterías. Hasta que me pillé con Edward, que estaba recogiendo una cantidad de libros que estaban en el suelo.

—Disculpe Sra. Perkins, al parecer la estantería esta débil, ya que se balanceo al sacar este libro —señaló el tomo.

—No te preocupes, Edward, sólo recoge los libros —dijo la Sra. Perkins y se fue.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le pedí que me explicara.

—¿Eso que? —dijo Edward.

—La Sra. Perkins nunca reaccionaría así.

—Quizá ya sabía que la estantería estaba mala —dijo recogiendo los libros y ordenándolos por código.

Dudé, pues en tal caso la Sra. Perkins habría venido a ver directamente esta estantería.

Le ayudé a recoger los libros que aún quedaban.

—¿Qué tal tú día? No me haz contado eso. A ti nunca te hacen bromas ¿Por qué? —dije tontamente.

—No lo sé, al parecer soy muy aburrido ante las bromas —susurró.

Edward comenzó a mirar mis labios mientras respondía. Mi cuerpo tiritaba al darse cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Él dejó caer el libro con cuidado, se acercó aún más a mí, su hálito tibio inundaba mi rostro, entonces le vi a los ojos y estos estaban cerrados. Lentamente posó sus tibios labios sobre los míos, dejándome sumida en éxtasis y sorpresa. Se separó despacio y me observó.

—M-Me g-gustas —dijo al ver mi sorpresa.

¡¿Qué?! Esto si era de locos, no caería en el juego, de seguro luego saldría gritándome ¡Inocente!

—Bella, de verdad me gustas —añadió sosteniéndome de los brazos.

—E-Edward, no estoy para más bromas —dije seria.

—Bella, es en serio, tú me gustas y mucho, sólo que escogí pésimo día para decírtelo.

Acarició mis labios con su pulgar y volvió a acortar nuestra distancia. Esta vez el tierno beso se transformó en caricias más desenfrenadas y efusivas. Mis manos revoloteaban sus cabellos, mientras que las suyas acercaban mi cuerpo al suyo. Aún en el suelo, el me recostó en el piso frío y se posó a mi lado. Comenzó a besar mis oídos.

—Hace mucho tiempo que me gustas —susurró —incluso antes de ser tu tutor.

Mi cuerpo estremeció. ¿A caso yo estaba bien? Digo, mi salud mental claro. ¿Tendría que ver el tópico literario de la clase? Un Collige Virgo Rosa… ¿Y si cortaba esa flor de una vez? Respondí a las palabras de Edward con un desenfrenado beso. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y se adentraron en mi piel. Sus manos tibias y suaves juguetearon con mis pechos.

—Edward, detente. Estamos en la biblioteca —susurré.

—La Sra. Perkins es un poco sorda —rió.

—Pero puede venir otra persona —argumenté.

Sacó una llave, me ayudó a levantarme y, de la mano, me llevó al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta, dentro de la pequeña habitación había muchos libros en mal estado.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Aquí arreglamos los libros en mal estado, los volvemos a empastar, somos un grupo de estudiantes voluntarios.

—¿Lo hacen solos?

—No, es una comisión encargada de alumnos y otra de bibliotecarios —respondió y luego me silenció con un beso.

Sus caricias me hacían estremecer, mientras que sus manos recorrían mis pechos, masajeándolos bajo el sujetador.

—¡Edward! Por favor detente —le interrumpí.

Se alejó de mí.

—B-Bella, lo siento, es sólo que… bueno yo…

—Edward, soy virgen —declaré.

—¡Oh! Bueno te entiendo, es mejor que entregues ese regalo a quien realmente amas —se refregó la cara con ambas manos.

—Edward. T-Te q-quiero —dije ruborizada.

Su rostro se iluminó.

—T-También y-yo —respondió —. Desde hace mucho, es sólo que…

Le besé fuertemente, silenciado esta conversación y a la vez mis propios pensamientos que me decían que esto estaba mal y que era peligroso, tanto como si nos descubrían, así como si me entregaba a Edward y que este se burlase de mí.

Pero dejé de pensar en todas las tonterías que pasaban por mi cabeza y me concentré en sentir sus labios en mi cuello.

Pronto él se deshizo de sus pantalones y de mis medias, sus caricias alrededor de todo mi cuerpo me hacían sentí que algo en mi vientre iba a explotar, como una fuerte conmoción en mi interior. Sacó un preservativo.

Se abrazó a mí y se adueño de todo mí ser. La sensación fue un tanto dolorosa, pero el dolor pronto desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una sensación de satisfacción exquisita. Edward se adueño de mí ser, y aumentó sus movimientos, su compás era irregular. Levantó mi blusa para besar mi vientre y mis pechos. Pasé a llevar unos libros, en mi desesperación por aferrarme a algo. Necesitaba descargar la energía acumulada en mi vientre, sentía que estallaría, entonces Edward comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, haciéndome estremecer en cada roce, no tardé en soltar un gemido al sentir como la sensación de contracción en el vientre desaparecía para dar paso a una nueva experiencia que se adueño de cada uno de mis terminales nerviosos, haciéndome sentir extremadamente bien.

Ambos descansamos, él sobre mí. Acaricié sus cabellos.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió el momento.

—Bella, me debo ir —me besó.

—También yo —le dije.

—Saldré primero, después sales tú —dijo poniéndose los pantalones.

Antes de irse volvió a besarme y me tendió un papel.

—Nos vemos luego —cerró la puerta.

Desenvolví el papel.

_Herodes mandó a Pilato, Pilato mandó a su gente, el que preste en este día pasará por inocente. Lo siento Bella._

Me sentí vacía. Esto… esto no había sido más que… un revolcón y yo que creí que esto sería en serio.

Me acomodé el cabello y la ropa, salí de allí sin ánimos.

Recogí el libro de Algebra y me lo llevé conmigo.

No tenía ánimos de estudiar. A la hora de almuerzo hablé lo menos posible, no quería que las chicas me viesen así.

—Bella a ti te pasa algo —me dijo Alice.

—Si, estas extrañas ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rose.

Estábamos solas en el baño y no daba más necesitaba soltar todo esto.

—Edward y yo… intimamos en la biblioteca —solté llena de vergüenza

—¡¿!Qué?! —chillaron.

—Shhh… alguien puede oír —les reclamé —. Edward se me declaró y tontamente me entregué a él en un acto de estupidez… no sé que tenía en la cabeza, claramente no estaba pensando entonces… bueno él me dejó esto —les tendí la nota.

—¡Lo voy a matar! —chilló Rose.

La sostuve.

—Él no me obligó, fue culpa mía —reclamé.

—Pero, abuso de tus sentimientos, te mintió —chilló Alice

—No quiero recordar esto, así que por favor… omitan todo —les pedí.

Al verme tan mal las chicas omitieron el suceso.

El resto de las clases ocurrieron en forma normal, bueno, intentando ser normal.

Las semanas pasaban y Edward de vez en cuando estaba fuera de mi salón. Rose una y otra vez le dijo que no lo quería volver a ver cerca de mí, él muchas veces intentó hablarme, quizá para pedir disculpas, pero el dolor y la rabia eran mucho más fuertes.

Por las noches recordaba sus caricias y mis lágrimas salían de mis cuencas… lágrimas llenas de rabia y tristeza… ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?... Me juré una y otra vez no dejarme engañar así.

El penúltimo día antes del examen… decidí leer un poco sobre la materia. ¡Genial! Tenía que estudiar Algebra y me había quedado sin tutor.

Alice había bloqueado sus llamadas a mi celular y no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con él… así que sólo me restaba pedir a Dios que por favor me fuese bien.

Abrí el tomo en el capitulo de Ecuaciones cuadráticas y pillé un papel doblado.

_INOCENTE_

_¿Creíste que había sido una broma lo de hoy? ¿Creíste que no me importabas? ¡Estás loca! Si te adoro… sé que fue una estupidez la broma, pero sé que leerás esto y estudiaremos juntos para tu examen. Bella te estaré esperando fuera de tu sala pasado mañana. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Respóndeme cuando nos veamos._

_Te quiero._

_Edward._

Mi corazón saltaba dentro de mi pecho, parecía desbocado. ¿Por qué demonios no había abierto el libro antes?

Tomé un bus que me dejase lo más cerca del colegio, lo más probable era que lo encontrase en la biblioteca, estaba también en sus exámenes finales.

Corrí hasta allí y le busqué una y otra vez… no lo encontré… Sentí una puntada en mi pecho. Salí triste de la biblioteca, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón destrozado. Entonces choqué con alguien y se cayó la nota de mis manos.

Me limpié los ojos.

—¿Bella? —reconocí la voz.

Levanté la mirada y allí estaba Edward, mí Edward.

Me abracé a su pecho.

—N-No h-había l-leído l-la n-nota —dije hipando.

—Intenté explicártelo, pero Rosalie casi me mata —sonrió.

—N-Nunca más me juegues bromas así —chillé.

—Lo siento… —dijo limpiándome las lágrimas.

—Te quiero —le besé.

—También te quiero mucho —sonrió —. Esto es un si, ¿Verdad?

—Claro que si. Es un si y un para siempre —le bese tiernamente y me apegué a su seguro pecho. Desde ahora en adelante el día de los inocentes no sería más, que el día en que Edward y yo fuimos uno solo.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, al parecer esta medio raro FF con las actualizaciones.**_

_**Bueno esta idea daba vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez... Como verán quería dejar a Bella mal... por todas sus locuras, pero no pude... ¡Vamos! Edward no es así y no lo dejaría tan mal...**_

_**Bueno Cariños a todas Y gracias por Leerme.**_

_**Esperare sus reviews y comentarios.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Manne  
**_


End file.
